customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers / Outtakes - Barney's Bites of the on BJ Arm! - Welcome, Cousin Riff (Season 10, Episode 1)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5C56:597:2A99:BACD-20190622220227
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLY5WKrLbv4 Season 4 of Barney & Friends aired from November 3-28, 1997. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Tomie dePaola (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Maureen Modine (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Episodes #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Sheryl Leach serves as an executive producer. **The first appearances of Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season in which Joe Phillips serves as the show's music director. He also did the music for most of the second era home videos and then all of the rest of the Barney franchise starting in 2002. **The first season in which Stella's stories are acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. **The only season in which every episode had at least one new Barney song. *After being extras from the previous season; Stephen, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, and Maria become regular cast members. **Jessica Hinojosa (Maria) left the cast during the filming of this season with her last appearance in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *The newly updated school and treehouse sets from this season first appeared in the new material of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, except that there is no bench around the tree. Also, the new school can't be seen in that video; (as it wasn't completed yet when that video was being produced). *While a new Barney doll is introduced, the sparkles and the twinkle wink are the only two things that remain unchanged until Season 7. *David Joyner left during production of this season to film Barney's Great Adventure. Josh Martin and Maurice Scott replaced him to perform the Barney costume, while David would resume performing the character in Barney in Outer Space. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 20 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *This season was taped at The Studios at Las Colinas in Irving, Texas and would continue to be filmed at the studio until Season 6.4]th 443 videos 4th's Welcome to Barney and Friends' home on YouTube, where you can find the video clips and full episodes! In the world of Barney, ... SUBSCRIBE 421K 439 videos 440 videos 441 videos 442 videos 4th videos Welcome to Barney and Friends' home on YouTube, where you can find the video clips and full episodes! In the world of Barney, ... SUBSCRIBE 421K Season 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCbUloDYEHo SUBSCRIBE 421K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY4BUQK359Ehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc8GXH6AJWs 0:55 Malinga a legend: Lanka skipper hails bowler's performance against England Hindustan Times https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCs4pAWGOjc&list=PLAQAphXY9XLrpgayeWcKPBD7a3TBzfAxJ 20 PLAY ALL *'Season 9' of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 6, 2004 to October 29, 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") *Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") *Sandy Duncan (played Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") *Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic!") *Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") *Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") *N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club ' #'Let's Go Hunting ' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey ' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun ' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground ' #'Animal See, Animal Do ' #'My New Shoes ' #'Soup's On! ' #'The Greatest Show on Earth ' #'A Friend in Need ' #'It's Magic! ' #'Going on a Fishing Trip ' #'Back on Track ' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner ' #'The Park Sale ' #'School Days ' #'I'm a Scientist ' #All About Me #My Baby Brother Specials 'Season 10' of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2006 to October 2006. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (debut) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (debut) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) (debut) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) (debut) *Emma (Hope Henderson) (debut) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (debut) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) (debut) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (debut) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) (debut) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) (debut) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) (debut) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) (debut) *Peter (Preston Strother) (debut) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) (debut) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) (debut) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) (debut) *Haley (Christina Burdette) (debut) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Riley (Reagen Rees) (debut) *Samantha (Miranda Money) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) (debut) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) (debut) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) (debut) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (debut) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) (debut) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Guest Appearances *Sarah Bauza (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer MacDonald in Days of the Week) *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Alexandra O'Brien (played Kelly in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (played Juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in "Careers") *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in "Careers") *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in "China") *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in "China") *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in "Kenya") *Kieara Blackshear, Alex Edwards, Leslie Gutierrez, Jasmine James, Cambrie Mitchell, Cecil Moore, Adryan Moorefield, Chloe Price, Ashli Ramos, Ebony Rodriguez, Constance Wade, and Alexis Wilson (played African Dancers in "Kenya") *Moussa Diabate, Kevin Fontes, Christopher Rollings (played African Drummers in "Kenya") Episodes #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills #Airplanes and Boats #Butterflies and Bugs #Shapes and Colors #Seeing and Hearing #Glad to Be Me and Arts #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack #Counting and Letters #Pets and Vets #Winter and Summer #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Spring Spring] and Fall #Caring and Rhythm #Playing Games and Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes and Separation #Days of the Week and Sharing #Rabbits and Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do and Differences #Dancing and Singing #Neighborhoods and Careers #China and Kenya #'Safety Patrol '''and '''Friendship' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Families Families]'' and Homes' Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to be in the Barney and Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006-October 11, 2016). **The first season to feature the 4 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff). **The first season in which Karen Barnes is the executive producer, replacing the last new executive producer Randy Dalton. **The first season appearance of Riff. **The final appearances of Jackson, **The first appearances of Ryan, Olivia, Amy, Lucas and Claire. **The only appearances of Sophie, Ethan, Allison, Emma, Lindsey, Sadie, Bethany, Lacey, Melissa, Peter, Scott, Josh, Danny, Haley, Riley, Samantha, Abigail, Jason, Matthew, Jessica, Madison, and Patty. **Originally, a small cartoon segment was placed between the first and second episode in each whole episode. However, before Season 11 introduced "Barney's Music Box" segment, the cartoon was scrapped and re-airings of some episodes of this season has the "Barney's Music Box" segment. **'Set Renovations': ***The Park: The roof of the gazebo is now taken off & magical musical stepping stones are added. ***The Caboose: The green closet now appears inside. *At a 47 kid cast, this season has the largest cast of any season. However, the kids are significantly downplayed, so that this season could focus on Barney and the dinos. The kids rarely have any lines or get to sing. In fact, Jamal and Michael are the only two kids that get to sing this season: Jamal sang "Look at Me I'm Dancing!" and Michael sang "I Can See It on Your Face" with Barney. *Like in Season 9, Barney comes to life during the end of the theme song, not during the actual episode. *The reason Season 10 (and 11) got episodes cut in half was so that it could air on BBC in the U.K.. If the episode length didn't get changed, Barney would have gotten dropped. BBC has gone to a format where all the shows were '''Season 11' of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from November 2, 2007 to January 7, 2008. It was the British adaptation of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. Cast Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # The Babysitter (U.K.) 'and 'The Colour of Barney (U.K.) (November 2, 2007) # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K.) and''' Time Flies (U.K.) (November 3, 2007) # 'Get Well (U.K.) 'and 'Rhyming Time (U.K.) '(November 4, 2007) #Greetings' and 'Discoveries (November 5, 2007) #News to You and 'Slow and Steady! '(November 6, 2007) #Batter Up! and Something's Missing (November 7, 2007) #Picnic and 'Sing Opera '(November 8, 2007) #The Pistachio Touch and '''Just Desserts (November 9, 2007) #'Save the Day 'and The Missing Treasure Chest (November 10, 2007) #'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop 'and Healthy Bodies '''(November 11, 2007) #Picture Perfect and '''You're a Star! (November 12, 2007) #'We're Gonna Get Wet '''and 'Queen for a Day (November 21, 2007) #Barney Can Dance! and '''The Feast (November 22, 2007) (Thanksgiving Day) #'Catch a Sneeze 'and Make Room for Riff '''(November 23, 2007) #Baby Bop Gets Hurt and '''BJ's Broken Arm (November 25, 2007) #'A Day to Remember 'and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? '''(December 1, 2007) #Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and 'Big Hugs '(December 2, 2007) #The Secret Mission and '''Make Something Special (December 4, 2007) #'The Carnival 'and Hic-Hic-Hiccups '''(December 5, 2007) #Family Trip and 'Baby Bop Gets Lost '(December 10, 2007) #Hot! Hot! Hot! and '''One Hat Fits All (December 11, 2007) #'BJ's Scooter Ride '''and 'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride (January 4, 2008) #Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and 'A Trip to London, England '(January 5, 2008) #Riff's Funny Symphony and 'Meet a Visitor '(January 6, 2008) #Sing-Along in Season 11 (January 7, 2008) Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of Season 11 centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids (Rachel, David and Laura) from Season 9 and seventeen new kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "The Babysitter", "The Colour of Barney", "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite", "Time Flies", "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "Season 11 Songs" was released. * The U.K. version of Season 11 aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 20th Anniversary on December 6, 2007 and discontinued on September 2, 2012 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since 2013. * This is the second and last season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 9 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and Season 11 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". ** David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". ** Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". ** Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". ** Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". ** Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". ** Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". ** Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". ** Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". ** Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on August 22, 2007 and ended in early November 2007. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Karen Barnes, written by Carter Crocker and Karl Ceurs and directed by Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have the the 2004-2007 Barney Costume's feet are a separate part of the costume. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume in Season 9 is used in the only four Season 11 episodes '''A Day to Remember, Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?, The Carnival and Hot! Hot! Hot!. * Season 11 only originally aired in two years (in the United Kingdom). * On July 2, 2017, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also *'Barney & Friends: The Complete Eleventh Season (U.K.)' The Main Cast of Barney & Friends Season 11 (U.K.) (without Rachel, David and Laura) (Fake).png|The Cast of Season 11 (U.K.) Fan-made or Fake Picture of Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop with 3 Old Kids (Rachel, David and Laura) in Season 11.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff with David, Laura and Rachel External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial 10-15 minutes long. *The following episodes this season have alternate endings that did have the song I Love You sung, that can either be seen in HIT Favorites episode videos, the U.K. iTunes, Late 2010 re-runs of this season, Netflix for Extra and The Kindle: **Winter (HIT Favorites: Winter Wonderland/Late 2010 re-run) **Butterflies (HIT Favorites: Springtime Fun!) **Movement (U.K. iTunes version) **Welcome, Cousin Riff (Late 2010 re-run) **Things I Can Do (Late 2010 re-run) **Airplanes (Late 2010 re-run) **Glad to Be Me (Netflix for Extra/The Kindle) **Days of the Week (HIT Favorites: Preschool Fun) *''Barney's Birthday'' (September 9, 2005, video release) *''We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). **The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. **The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. **The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. **The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. *In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. *'"My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season, not to feature BJ the Dinosaur. *When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). *All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). *The season has its soundtrack were released as ''Season 9 Sing-Along and ''Season 9 - Let's Make Music! '' on CD and Digital from 2013-2014. *No Fourth season forty second Season 4's forty third Season 4 715 views12 hours agohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSCs625wGow 11:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsnVymguylE 11:04 Τομ Σόγιερ 2000 μέρος(5/6) No views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2PeizsC3I0 12:25 Τομ Σόγιερ 2000 μέρος(4/6) 5 views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxSwdXrjB2I 14:34 Τομ Σόγιερ 2000 μέρος(3/6) No views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DskC_nYl_D8 14:37 Τομ Σόγιερ 2000 μέρος(2/6) No views13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ydfkNlksIM 14:51 Τομ Σόγιερ 2000 μέρος(1/6) 1 view13 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsfndVTGsVA 3:07 Coach K: 1986 Duke basketball team set foundation for Zion, RJ Barrett | ACC Network ESPN 1.6K views51 minutes ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uGRjLackTY 4:08 FIFA Women's W/Cup: Super Falcons To Put Up Fight Against Germany Channels Television 2.4K views22 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6I1KBg1-3w 1:41 ICC WORLD CUP 2019 | Match Preview | Host England Takes On Sri Lanka News18 Digital 13K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XuEFD_Kv4o 2:01 Super Eagles Begin AFCON 2019 Campaign Against Burundi Channels Television 140 views6 hours ago SUBSCRIBE 421K